


Nun or Whore

by QueenChristine



Series: ECWeek2018 [2]
Category: Emerald City (TV 2016)
Genre: ECWeek2018, Emerald City Week 2018, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenChristine/pseuds/QueenChristine
Summary: Day Two of Emerald City Week 2018:“So you’re saying my only choice as a girl is nun or whore? | Transformation





	Nun or Whore

_“So you're saying my only choice as a girl is a nun or a whore?”_

Tip paced back and forth down the orphanage halls, “Nun or whore.” she muttered, keeping away from the other girls and was adamant on keeping away from the bath.

“Some choice!” Tip kicked the wall, harder than she meant to, she hissed in pain.

She heard the voices of a few of the other girls:

“So what are you going to do?”

“I think I might go with the Mistress of the North.”

“Glinda? But she seems so strict…and you're not allowed to fall in love.”

“True, but what I love is studying, and I can do that with Glinda...not sure if I can learn anything with Mistress West, besides--well you know.”

The girls giggled and Tip almost gagged. She really wished she were a boy again, boys didn't have to deal with this nonsense.

She sniffed and almost gagged again, what was that horrible smell? Tip sniffed again looked down at herself.

“Oh,” she chuckled bitterly, “I really reek.”

Tip hated to admit it, but a quick bath was greatly needed.


End file.
